The Lesser Of Two Evils
by SpazMcG7
Summary: Harry is a famous TV star, Draco is a sex god. Let's put them in the same house and see what happens shall we? AU, rating for later chapters.
1. Two Famous Men

THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS.  
  
A/N: When I started writing this story I thought 'what would the readers want to see', but since I can't read your minds, no matter how hard I try, I have been drawn to the conclusion that I need your input to make all things possible. Say whatever you want, no matter how freaky or wrong it may seem to you, it will be considered.  
  
DISCLAIMER: To my utter dismay I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or any of J.K.'s other wonderful characters. So don't sick your lawyers on me!  
  
And now, on with the show   
  
Two Famous Men  
  
Draco Malfoy was famous. True he'd never been on TV, or in a magazine, but back home, in London, he was famous. He was famous for making more men question their own sexuality, he was famous for bedding more of said men than anyone ever could, he was famous for being himself. But now, now he was away from all that, now he was away from everything he knew. He was to move to some small ass town, in the middle of nowhere, in America, and he hated it.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"MUM, you can't be serious!" he screamed  
  
"I'm afraid I am Draco darling, with your father in prison we cannot stay here any longer. We are moving in with you aunt Cecilia, in America." Her tone was resolute, and her eyes begged to be challenged, but Draco was smarter than that.  
  
"At least tell me where, I mean, there is a lot of land over there." He was pleading, hoping, praying that it would be somewhere at least parcially interesting.  
  
"It's a small town, in Michigan, Greystone." She smiled "You'll love it Draco, it's a place to have a fresh star, to pick up the pieces."  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Draco sighed, he definitely did not 'Love it'. He was going to be living in some hick town, in a state that looked like a piece of winter clothing...perhaps he should just fling himself out of the plane right now and get it over with.  
  
"No." he clenched his fists, pushing himself further into the uncomfortable first class seat. "Malfoys don't give up." His tone was resolute, as he spoke to himself, there was no way he was giving up, he would make this work if it killed him.  
  
And with that final thought he turned up he disc player and gave in to the soothing tones of some band he couldn't remember the name of.

* * *

  
  
In his own right, Harry Potter was famous. He wasn't famous for bedding women, or bedding men for that matter. He wasn't famous for being cool, or for being popular, he was famous for being a TV star.  
  
For the last 4 years Harry Potter had been the star of a hit TV show known as Eternity, a teen soap opera settled around a small town, and the trials and tribulations of it's inhabitants. As the centerpiece Harry played a homosexual boy, trying to find his way in a prodominately heterosexual community. The show had survived everything from protests to falling ratings, but now it seemed it's time was over.  
  
Harry had filled the last 2 episodes that month, and truth be told, he was glad it was over. Although Harry played an innocent teenager who hardly ever did anything wrong, he was anything but what his character let on. And Harry was desperate to climb out of the limelight before he did something stupid that got his face on the news.  
  
The last time he'd been in the tabloids for a full eight weeks, trying to find any way out of it. Apparently he was unaware that he was being followed whilst on a date with a particularly cute redheaded boy named Ronald, and several pictures had been snapped of him making out, amongst other things, in the back of his black SUV.  
  
His parents had been less than thrilled about the whole situation, and Ron took no time to break it off, leaving Harry slightly hurt and annoyed at the world. Two weeks later he had told his director he wanted out of his 5 year contract.  
  
Harry's television counterpart, known as Johnathan, well, his life had ended anything but well. In the last three episodes he found himself caught while high, caught while sleeping with someone, and in the very last episode, running away from home to start a new life in Los Angeles. Needless to say Harry could see a spin-off in the future. Maybe in 5 years he would take up an offer to become a star again, but at this particular moment, he thought better of it.  
  
Both men were on their way, into the future, into new lives, lives that neither one knew, were going to collide in the most unorthadox of ways. Lives that would change, change them both from two great evils, to something completely different.

* * *

Ok, there you have it, the first chapter of my first story. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's a little different than anything you've read before, but isn't that the point? To make something origional, I thought so.....  
  
I hope to be hearing from all of you in reviews, which I will reply to at every possible moment.... LOVE ALWAYS 


	2. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter BLA BLA BLA..((goes off into corner to cry))  
  
Thank you so much to all of my two reviewers, at least I know I'm loved.  
  
Midnight Fairy: I'll try to update as much as possible for you, thanx. Teal'c: Hmm, yes what will happen, I don't know! Mwahahahaha  
  
A/N: Again I say it, I can't do this without you, if you have a suggestion, hand it over before I have to hunt you down and beat it out of you. Nah, just kidding you know I'd never do that, I love y'all to much.

* * *

WELCOME HOME  
  
The kickstand on Draco Malfoy's motor bike went down with a small click as he surveyed his surroundings. To say that his new home was huge was an understatement. The foundation itself covered many acres and the stone walls that grew from it cast a shadow in the waning afternoon light that covered most of the front yard. The lawns were white and sparkled like silver under the virgin snow. The trees were skeletal and haunting, and the rose bushes that surrounded the home were dead and barren. 

Most would say the house was a heavenly sight, but to Draco it was his own personal hell. The many colored stained glass windows glowed fiery in the sun, and the large oak doors looked more like the mouth of a demon waiting to swallow him whole than a welcoming place for visitors to enter. But Draco was brave under this shadow as he crunched his was up the walk to the front door. Taking a key his mother had given him out of his pocked he looked around, wondering if perhaps he should turn tail and run for the hills, but he opted not to and resolutely turned back to the door.

Sliding the teeth of the key into the hole he turned it, and a loud click signified that the door was open, to visitors, friends, or trespassers, whoever happened to get there first. Pushing the door open with incredible ease the blonde boy walked into the entrance hall.

The long plush rug that covered the floor looked new, and Draco decided not the dirty it with his old boots. Removing them, and his heavy goose down jacket he was left in a pair of baggy black denim trousers and a slightly faded red T-shirt, the name of the band that the picture on it illegible from many a wearing and washing.

He padded along the entranceway, noting the many old paintings and portraits that stared down at him from the dull walls, each one of them horrifying and humorous in there own right. Coming to the end of the passage he looked to his right and his left, to the right was a lighted sitting room, and his left an empty corridor that lead to a closed door. Not wanting to seem too much of a snoop in his aunt's home he went to the right. In the sitting room he found a large plush couch, a worn old rocking chair in front of a roaring fire, and an out of place mahogany desk. Upon closer inspection he found the desk to be home to many papers, a few nice pens, and a black and white portrait of a beautiful woman and what seemed to be her son. She stared out at him with smiling eyes and a soft face, he was laughing, he unruly hair playing in his large innocent eyes, he looked to be all of 17 and very attractive.

Having seen all that he could see of this room, Draco surveyed the rest of the house. He found a spotless kitchen, a nice entertainment room with a large screen TV that he knew he was going to make good use of, and a library, filled with books that looked like they hadn't been touched in decades.

Rather bored Draco tried to remember if there was anything else he missed, remembering a large staircase in the main hall he moved back, descending the many stairs slowly. He noted the banister with great interest; hand carved dark oak, perfectly worn with time and use. He knew that at least once he was going to have to slide down this on his way to work, hoping to god that he would have work and not be stuck all the time in the hellish place.

Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs he once again surveyed his surroundings. Ahead he saw three bedrooms, all looking exactly the same. Devoid of life they each held a dark wood four poster bed, desk and dresser. Each were painted a different color with bed coverings, carpet and a large squashy chair to match, he decided at that moment that if he had a choice he was going to pick the green one, and leave his mother to decide between the yellow, and the blue.

To his left lay two more rooms; closed doors telling anyone near to go away. Draco turned to leave and go back downstairs to wait for his mother to arrive in one of the many cars she had shipped over from England, when he thought he heard a voice. Barely above a whisper the voice came from within the room at the end of the left corridor, and letting his curiosity get the better of him Draco went to open the door. Inside he found a room similar to the other three, but much more lived in. Posters scattered the walls while pictures in small frames sat on the dresser and desk. Cloths were thrown around the room and Draco let out a small snort at the fact that they were all male. 'Perhaps dear aunt Cece has a male guest...can't wait to meet him.'

Remember why he was in here in the first place the blonde listened, waiting. From a door to the right he heard a shower running, and light whispers that signaled someone was indeed inside. Putting his ear to the door he listened again, every few seconds he heard a small gasp, or grunt, or maybe even a moan and after a minute he knew exactly what he was hearing. He had heard this exercise many times in his own life and without question he knew that this was going to be hysterical.

Knowing only to well the trouble he could get into Draco opened the door, getting hit by a burst of steam, he laid eyes on what appeared to be the boy from the picture on the desk downstairs. Dark hair fell onto perfectly tan skin, which covered streamlined muscles which contracted and relaxed as an arm pumped, rubbing along something that shouldn't be rubbed, unless you were in the most dire of positions.

The face of the boy was screwed up in a show of pure pleasure, which increased every few seconds, obviously he didn't notice the door being opened or the strange boy in the bathroom with him. Getting slightly tighter in the pants at the mere sight of the boy Draco decided to end his peep show by bursting out into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

The other boy's eyes flew open, revealing to Draco a beautiful green, clouded with pleasure, confusion, and anger. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" was all Draco heard and he tore from the room, doubled over in hysterical laughter. He ran down the stairs, and out the door, regaining his composure just in time to see his mother's town car drive slowly up the long driveway. Giving her a bullshit smile he walked to her door, still smiling.

"I-uh, don't think that Aunt Cece is here," he finally said, with all seriousness.

* * *

"Oh don't be silly Draco darling," his mother said in a sweet and sticky voice. "This is her home, she should be around here somewhere." She looked around as she got out of the car, as if expecting her sister to walk out from behind one of the many crystal snowdrifts.

"Well I don't know where she is, but I went inside to look around just like you said, and I saw a boy." He looked at her as if waiting for a reaction but none came, he continued on. "From the looks of him he was far to young to be one of aunt Cece's many conquests, but far to old to be her child. So tell me, if this is her house, then what is some strange boy doing living in it?" He crossed his arms and waited for her reply. In return he got a laughing smile and a small giggle.

"Tell me Draco," she said playfully, "what did this boy happen to look like?" She spoke as if delivering a joke, just waiting for the punch line.

"Um, I didn't see a lot of him," He sighed _'understatement of the century'_ "but he was about my height, black hair, green eyes." He tried to give as vague an image as possible, trying not to think of the taught muscles of his chest and abs, his arm pumping wildly begging for release. Growing slightly flushed he stifled his thoughts and gave his mother an inquisitive look.

"Oh don't be silly darling that's only Harry." She smiled as if it was the most natural thing in the world for a boy he never heard of to be living in his house.

"Only Harry, she says." he spoke out to the still evening, "Only Harry? And do tell me mother dear, who is this 'Only Harry'?"

"He is another boy that lives here you silly thing. Did I not tell you that we had house guests?" She looked genuinely confused. When he shook his head she went on. "Harry is Lily Potter's son, after her husband, his father, died they moved in here with Cece, we are all old friends from college." As if this explained it all she turned to open the trunk of her car and get out what belongings she hadn't put on the moving van.

"Oh for Christ's sake mom, how many other families live in this house. I'm not sharing this place with five other kids." His voice was that of a little boy, whining because he didn't want to share his toys.

"Don't be silly Draco, have you taken a good look at this place. There are four stories, Eleven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, five showers, three bathtubs and a pool in the basement. I should say you will find yourself quite comfortable here." She explained, apparently there was more to this place than he thought. "Now stop your crying and help your poor old mother take her belongings into the house shall you." Taking up a motherly voice she also took an opportunity to scold him. "And put some shoes on or you'll catch your death of cold."

* * *

Just as Draco was carrying the last piece of extremely heavy luggage in from the car a red SUV pulled into the long driveway, stopping millimeters from hitting him where he stood. Setting down the luggage on the front porch he saw a small redheaded woman jump out of the large vehicle with a smile plastered on her face that made Draco's cheeks hurt. 

"Narcissa?" She asked in awe. Squinting into the growing darkness to get a better look at his mother. "Oh my god Narcissa it's you, I can't believe it." She screamed running to scoop the blonde woman into a bone-crunching hug.

"Lily!" His mother replied with twice as much fervor. "Yes it's me, we've come to stay with Cece a while, where is she?" Lily backed away from her friend and smiled lightly, drinking in all of the woman that she could.

"Oh Narcissa, I'm sorry, but Cece isn't here right now. She went to New York to finalize her divorce, she won't be back for a month." Worry filled her eyes as her blonde friend hung her head in sadness. "But what the hell, come on now, let's get your things inside before you die of chill. I'm sure Cece won't mind, after all your family." And with one final hug to Narcissa and a warm loving smile to Draco she lifted one of the smaller bags and marched faithfully forward.

* * *

Walking into the opening hall Lily smiled, Narcissa gasped and Draco stayed as far away as possible. Eyeing one of the paintings Narcissa smiled. "Oh Lily, I can't believe you kept this, after all those years. And these photographs, they look professional, who did them?" 

Lily smiled proudly at the walls, "My son, he's become quite the little photographer since he quit working, oh you should meet him. Just a moment." But as Draco began to protest she called up the stairs. "HARRY! Harry love come down here I want you to meet an old friend of mine. He'll be right down, he's such a good boy." Her face veiled in pride and love for a moment as she talked of her son, snapping back to reality as she heard him thunder down the stairs.

"Mum." His voice was concerned, not angry. "Mum, there was some strange man walking around our house, he came into my room while I was showering and..." He faded off noticing that Draco was standing not ten feet away. "YOU!" he pointed accusingly. "You were the one who came into my room, who do you think you are invading a person's private space like that, I ought to have my lawyer over here to suit your ass off for trespassing."

"Harry darling calm down." His mother placed a light hand on his shoulder. "This is Draco, and this is Narcissa," she pointed to each of them respectively. "They are going to be staying with us for a while is that alright with you?" Her calming voice and soothing features made Harry's shoulders slack a little as he thought.

"Fine, they're friends of yours so I can't rightly sick my lawyer on them, but I don't want him, coming anywhere near my room? Understood?" It wasn't a question; it was a 'you'd better understand or I'll kick your ass' kind of statement. But before Draco could reply Harry had stormed back up the stairs and into his room, turning up his stereo to shake the house with some mind numbing rap song.

"Awe, see? He likes you." Was all Lily said to him before moving back to have a conversation with her long lost friend.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I just spent half the night typing this I really hope you like it, it's taking some time to get into the swing of things but I will work it out, it'll just take a little time, so bear with me. I'll give you a cookie!!  
  
-love-  
  
Remember, reviews make my world go round. 


	3. Skitzo

THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS   
  
Disclaimer: Why must I repeatedly tell you, I don't own Harry Potter, or any HP affiliation, that all goes to my idol....JK!  
  
I love all of my reviewers so much!!  
  
**Cherrycola69**-Thank you so much! I try to be as origional as possible. Thanks for informing me about the reviews, I had no idea.  
  
**Kitty**-Yeah I can't wait either. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**BratPrincess-187**-Thanks for reading...I know that it wasn't the best but I just thought it would be great if the first time Draco saw Harry he could be doing something "wrong". Thanks again.  
  
**Kessanch**- I try to twist as much as possible. And I understand about your story, I'm not the biggest fan of Ron already.  
  
**fairy-dust3**- I was trying not to laugh to hard while writing it! I figured I wanted to do something that no one had ever really seen before, so making Harry into the bad guy seemed like a good way to go.  
  
**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been rather Ill, fighting off bad tonsils and the flu. Well I'm back now, with some great ideas, I can't wait. From now on the chapters are going to be short but come more often so, ENJOY!

* * *

Skitzo-  
  
Draco pounded on the closed door with enough force to shake the frame. "TURN THAT BLOODY MUSIC DOWN!" He yelled for the twelfth time that day. "At least open the door." He said more quietly.  
  
He sighed, backing away from the door as it finally opened to reveal the dark haired boy, a scowl on his face, but his eyes were laughing. "Alright, you've been beating on my door for twenty minutes what the hell do you want?" Harry asked, his voice hard with anger.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, our mothers have gone out to 'Catch Up' and have left us alone. Now I don't know about your mom, but usually when my mom goes out she doesn't come home, so I just wanted to say that if we have to spend a night in the castle together that I don't want to fight, I just want to be civil." He huffed out _**'oh yes Draco, that didn't sound rehearsed at all.'**_ He looked at Harry, he looked curious, like a child with a new toy. Perhaps this 'truce' thing wasn't going to work out as well as he thought.  
  
"Ok." Harry said in agreement. But when Draco didn't leave he heaved a sigh "Was there something else you wanted or are you just staring at me because I'm so damn pretty?" He let out a small laugh before going silent, waiting for the answer.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you to turn your music down before I go deaf. I mean if you were going to blast your music at such volumes at least pick something good."  
  
"And what exactly would you say was good, I'd say that this is good music." He motioned to his CD player to indicate.  
  
"Well just about anything really but if you would like a lesson I could show you." He said this with a genuine air of kindness, even if it wasn't well received he could at least be sure that he had done all he could.  
  
"Well if it will get you off my back then I suppose I could waste twenty minutes of my life. Just go and get your bloody discs and 'educate' me," He turned and went back to sit on his bed.

* * *

  
  
A few minutes later Draco returned with a small stack of CDs and walked into the room. Harry was laying on the bed, arms folded over his chest staring into space. Sorrow filled his eyes, and a few unshed tears, Draco reached out a comforting hand to touch his shoulder but before their skin could make contact Harry spoke.  
  
"You have no idea what hell my life is." He sighed. This dramatic change in Harry's mood was slightly off putting, so Draco sat in the red armchair and let Harry talk. "I've lost my job, my lover, I can't even go out in public because I could be jumped by a mob of people wanting me to give them my autograph, or be their friend or....god only knows. Draco I'm sorry that I've been so rude to you it's just, being trapped in this house is very very hard on me."  
  
"Um, yeah, I suppose that would suck." Was all Draco could say, he didn't know how to deal with this. He didn't know what to say or do, only that he didn't understand. "Now come on, why not try to have some fun once in a while...I brought some great CD's that I'm sure you're going to love."  
  
And with that, the mood slipped back into a lighthearted evening of a growing friendship. But neither knew, that the other wanted something much more.

* * *

Yet another A/N: Ok, so I know it's short, but I really don't care, I was just trying to say what I wanted them both to feel, there will be another update, most likely tomorrow night soooooooo please give a hoot for me and review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Late Night

**

* * *

THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS**

****

****

**:Summary:** -Draco and Harry are two men, just realizing their true powers. And when they team up to cause some real damage, unknown side effects arise.  
  
**:DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, he and everyone else are the sole property of J.K. herself, my god, I worship her so. Rated R for chapters that I haven't written yet.  
  
**REVIEWERS**  
  
**MBB**-I know, I'm very wicked, but don't worry, I'll just write some more long ones, or short ones more often. Just for you!!  
  
**DawnAurilain**-I wish I could have written more sooner, but due to problems beyond my control I couldn't. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Late Night.**  
  
_::: I can't escape winding down these halls, Had to find a place where there are no walls, And no lines begging me to cross, Always straight ahead, better move along:::_  
  
Draco quietly recited the lines as he got ready for bed; surprisingly awake for three A.M. he kept going over the night with Harry in his mind. They had talked and listened to music, nothing funny, no come ons' or sexual invites, just two men, getting to know each other, just hanging with "the guys" as it were. It had been a long time since Draco had learned about a person, particularly an attractive male, but it felt nice to know that he could truly confide in Harry without the challenge of sex.  
  
But the real beauty was that Draco actually learned, he now knew quite a lot about his housemate and that was comforting. Draco hadn't known of Harry's life in the limelight, nor had he known about his problems. Draco hadn't known about Harry's arrest record, but he did now, and that was good. Just in the same way, Harry hadn't known about Draco's brush with alcohol rehab, or his brief disappearance the previous summer. Harry hadn't known about Draco's reputation, or his sexual habits, but he did now, and it was a comfort to have someone to confide in. With such good thoughts on his mind Draco sat down and pulled from beneath his mattress semi-worn leather bound book filled with finger smudged ink stained pages. On the black leather cover, embossed in fading silver letters were the words MY JOURNAL.  
  
Draco had always known it was kind of Cliche' to have a journal, and also kind of feminine, but he didn't care. He had originally gotten the idea from the film "Cruel Intentions", using the book as a record log of his sexual escapades, but he soon found himself confiding secrets in it that no one was ever meant to see. It was two years old, worn and grimy, but it was Draco's most prized possession and he loved it like it was a child, the child he hoped one day to adopt, seeing as he couldn't have children of his own. Sitting down on his bed he grabbed a pencil, twirling it in his hand he thought for a moment about what to write and upon deciding, set the lead down on a blank page.  
  
_::::My first day in the land of horrors seems to have come out better than I thought. The house I am now being forced to live in is huge; story upon story makes it look like a castle. And it houses enough bedrooms to keep every one of my lovers at home comfortable, as long as they don't mind sharing beds. My new housemate seems to be a bit of a psychopath though, he flies off the handle or straight into a depressing hole at the drop of a hat, but it's ok, what he doesn't have in sanity, he makes up for in amazing looks. Imagine, my first glance at the guy and not only was he bare naked, but he was soaking wet in a shower, MASTERBATING!!! My mother and her friend are another story though, only an hour after we arrived and she was off clubbing again, like always, I wonder if I'll get another call from the cops asking to come and get her. DAMN I hate her so much. I haven't yet had a chance to go into town to see if there are any other teenagers or whatever my age but I'll get to it soon. I'm getting sick of the only talking I do with people my age being bed talk, I wonder if I can meet a nice guy, just someone to goof around with and have fun with, and yes have amazing sex with. I guess I'll have to wait and see.  
  
Date: January 14th Cigarettes: 1 Alcoholic units: None::::_ ((A/N: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it is the male version of Bridget Jones!!!))  
  
Feeling his eyes droop Draco closed the book tying it securely he placed it under his mattress once more, making sure it was unseen from every angle. Falling into bed he savored the feeling of warm sheets, resting his head against the down pillow he let his pale eyelids flutter shut and take in all the sounds of the night. Willing sleep to take him over, and drag him into the dream world he much preferred to reality.

* * *

In what seemed like only moments Draco's eyes snapped back into the land of the living, drinking in the dark as he heard Harry's treble roll down the hall, speaking volumes into the nearly soundless night. "I have to stop." The voice said, "I have to stop doing this. I torture myself for something I want, something I can't have." Draco listened intently drinking the words in like water in a parched desert body. "He doesn't know, you never tell them. How do you expect to find love when you cannot find honesty? Honestly? Tell him, he has to know." And then, as abruptly as it had started, the voice stopped, leaving only stark silence, invaded by the faint squeak of bed springs as Draco tossed and turned, reviewing the thoughts in his mind. What did who have to know? How was Harry torturing himself? Confused beyond all belief Draco fell into silence. And soon into a slumber invaded my fitful dreams and unanswered questions.

* * *

**A/N:;damn I have a lot of these. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I had a mad case of writer's block, and I am a bad author for not trying to fight through it to reach my minimal fan base with my mediocre writings. That and it was a national holiday, it's kind of like a crime against humanity if you don't retract some sort of burn by getting drunk and trying light fire crackers. Ah well, I have tried my best on minimal rest. Lots of love and reviews for all!!! **


	5. If Only

**THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS**  
  
**:::Summary:::** Harry's a famous TV star, Draco is a sex god. Let's put them in the same house and see what they do. No magic.  
  
**:::DISCLAIMER:::** I do not own Harry Potter he and all the other lovely characters belong to my idol the one, the only, J.K.R.  
  
** IF ONLY  
**  
At five thirty the next morning Draco flipped the covers off his pale body and climbed out of bed. He had gotten a good hour of sleep, at best, thinking of what he had heard the previous night from Harry's room. Still thinking about the words he walked over to his wardrobe.  
  
_:::"I have to stop....I have to stop doing this. I torture myself for something I want, something I can't ...He doesn't know, you never tell them. How do you expect to find love when you cannot find honesty? Honestly? Tell him, he has to know.":::_  
  
Grabbing a pair of old worn sweats and a old baseball t-shirt Draco forced the words out of his mind dressing quickly, fighting off the cold that was biting at his bare legs and chest. Grabbing a rather large novel off of his dresser he sat back on his bed and flipped it open.  
  
Completely engrossed in the story it took Draco several seconds to notice the screaming voices coming from the lower levels of the house. The argument belonged to two voices he didn't know. One sounded female, the other a more deep male tone. They were screaming at the top of their lungs, and annoying everyone in the process. Growing tired of it Draco rose, the room spinning slightly as the blood flowed from his brain.  
  
Throwing the novel down on the bed the blonde exited his room and walked slowly down the stairs listening to the voices for any indication of who they may have belonged to.  
  
"Seriously Hermione, one would never know that we were married now would they! All you ever do is bitch at me, you remind me of your mother...no worse, you remind me of my mother."  
  
"Well you aren't much better now are you George. Honestly, all I said was that we may be waking Harry and what do you do, you scream at me. I can't believe you, you horrible man."  
  
"Well now you weren't saying that last night now were you?"  
  
Draco reached the bottom of the stairs realizing that this was a lover's quarrel. Peeking around the corner he caught sight of the couple for the first time and almost burst out laughing. The woman was tightly drawn, beautiful but constricted. Her brown curls pulled back into a high pony-tail she looked the part of the overbearing mother. The man on the other hand was anything but tight or overbearing. His red hair fell loosely into his laughing eyes giving him the air of a child somehow stuck inside a man's body. These two people looked so mismatched you would think they were in the bargin bin at the good-will surplus store.  
  
Their mood slowly softened as Hermione began giggling slowly loosing her drawn edge and relaxing. The tension that cut the air fell away and all that was left was a young couple, they looked madly in love.  
  
Quickly remembering why he had made the trek down stairs in the first place Draco swifly moved into view, hardening his voice in mock anger as he addressed the people still standing in the entrance hall. "Could you please keep it down you're going to wake Harry, and possibly my mother, assuming she hasn't passed out in her car somewhere."  
  
The woman jumped at the sound of his voice, whipping around with enough speed to give her a decent case of whiplash she took her husbands hand and replied. "Oh my god you scared the hell out of me. Who are you."  
  
"Not wasting any time getting to the important stuff today are you love?" Asked George in a laughing tone.  
  
"Oh hush you." She smacked him lighly. "Sorry for being rude, but again I ask the question, 'Who are you?"'  
  
Draco grinned at them "My name is Draco, my mother and I recently moved in with Harry. Whom again I say, is still sleeping, and not to be disturbed."  
  
"Nice to meet you Draco," said George extending his free hand in a gesture of greeting. "My name is George, this is my wife Hermione, and in an even of small worlds, we've actually come to ask to stay here for a while as well. Would that be alright."  
  
"Yes we've had a bit of a spat with our landlord and well, he threw our belongings into the snow. If someone hadn't been perfecting his STINK BOMB recipe in our bathroom then this wouldn't have happened, but..." Draco cut her off.  
  
"I'm sure that it wasn't anyone's fault." He said trying to ward off disaster. "And it's no skin off my nose whether you stay here or not but you'll have to ask the rest of the tenants. I'll wake Harry if you need an answer right away."  
  
"Don't worry about it Draco." Came Harry's gruff morning swayed voice. "Thanks for waking me. I was in the middle of a good dream to." He smiled in remembrance.  
  
_:::::The moon shown brightly from above as Harry danced. He was in the arms of the blonde boy, warmed even in the winter snow, by Draco's warm breath against his neck. He smiled at the pale boy, and to his surprise the boy smiled back. It wasn't a friendly smile, or a comforting smile, as he had seen the night before, but a loving, caring, passionate smile that spoke volumes. He stared into Draco's sea blue eyes, that quivered with hidden emotion and gently pressed his lips against his partners pale ones.::::::  
_  
Snapping back into attention Harry quickly made sure he had not been lost in thought for to long, apparently he hadn't as no one was giving him confused looks so he simply spoke once more, to make it seem if he was coming out of a period of consideration. "I suppose you can stay here, there are plenty of rooms upstairs and in the left wing. Make yourselves at home." He spred his arms wide as if to officially invite them in. He was met with a quick hug from Hermione and a thankful grin from George.  
  
"Tell you what." Came Draco's voice from behind. "Why don't you guys get settled into a room you like, and Harry and I will make breakfast." And without waiting for a reply Draco left in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Harry to his awkwark scene.  
  
"Sounds good." Hermione replied to Draco's retreating form. "Come on babe." She said dragging George along behind her in the direction of the left wing of the house.  
  
"Wow Harry you really picked a nice one this time didn't you. Good to know you've gotten over my brother and moved onto that gorgeous hunk of meat!" George's voice was playful but there was a touch of sincerity that Harry caught amidst the waves of laughter.  
  
_ ::::: "If Only.":::::_

* * *

A/N: - This chapter was written in record time. Probably because I finally just sat my ass down and did it. Bear with me on the whole Hermione being married to George thing. I'm going to be introducing the most fermiliar characters throughout the chapters. I've already gotten Ron ((a brief appearance in Ch1)) and Hermione and George. Who do you want next? Thanks all for reading. Keep up the great work reviewers!!!  
  
-LOVE- 


	6. Breakfast Talk

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are forced to live in the same house, their mothers being friends. Becoming fast friends they spend much time together the question seems obvious. Can two men with such obvious problems be the answers to one another's prayers?  
  
**Disclaimer:** BLA BLA BLA , I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, you could bet to hell that Harry's life wouldn't suck so much.... That is all.  
  
**REVIEWER THANX:::**  
  
**anime-girl05** : Well I heart you to. There will definitely be some SIR/REM in the future, they're another of my fav couples to write about. Thanx for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
**DemonRogue13** : Well thank you very much.  
  
**Missa** : Hey well there were subtle errors in spelling in your review so we're even now, no I'm just kidding but thanx for the tip. I was hoping to original with the H/G0W and I think I accomplished it. Don't ever listen to people who say slash is bad, they just can't see the subtle beauty of two attractive men screwing like bunnies....thank you so much for the review. And I'm proud to be your first story.  
  
**Inylan** : There will be plenty of move making trust me. You can make them do anything you want in the review but I will try my best to satisfy.

* * *

**AND NOW ON TO YOUR REGULARLY SCEDUALED SOAP OPERA!**  
  
The kitchen was a stark lifeless white, from the ceiling to the floor. The appliances were shining chrome with a dulled finish that blurred all reflection. Every visible inch was spotlessly clean, not a speck of dust or dirt on the counters, or spilled food on the floor. It was as if the room had been cleaned with a fine toothed comb, and its unrealistic cleanliness was giving Draco the chills.  
  
"Wow," the blonde sighed, "Somebody around here really likes to clean." He surveyed his surroundings with an almost impossible look of nonbelief. "This place looks like a hospital operating room."  
  
"Yeah, it creeps me out to." Harry replied, pulling eggs and butter from the large chrome fridge in the corner. "My mom has OCD, so she's always maniacally cleaning things. He's constantly afraid that something is going to get into her food. She even takes her own to the gala dinners, don't ask me how she sneaks it in, because I don't even know." He continued to circle around the room, pulling out pots, bread, and a few other odds and ends.  
  
"Well that would explain it now wouldn't it?" Said Draco, more to himself than to Harry. Turning to the ebony haired boy he smiled. "So what do you want me to do?" Desperately praying that it wouldn't involve a stove Draco put on his best 'I want to help because I'm a good person' face.  
  
"Can you make toast?" Was Harry's reply. He indicated the four slice metal plated toaster that sat on the counter. "It's pretty simple, it's got this groovy little button that says 'TOAST' and if you just press it, it makes you perfectly toasted bread every time without fail. From there butter and your done." He shoved a bag of bread and a tub of butter into Draco's hand and turned to walk away, putting a skillet on the stove he turned on the heat and cracked an egg. The faint sizzles of the eggs and Harry's light humming were a comforting sound to Draco. It had been a long time since he had cooked his own meal, the fact that it was just toast not withstanding, it felt good.  
  
After about ten minutes of this Draco had a small tower of buttered toast and Harry a plate full of scrambled eggs with cheese. The delightful aroma of breakfast made Draco's stomach give an audible growl and he patiently told himself that it was impolite to eat when not all members of the house were present.  
  
"Let's sit down Draco." Came Harry's calm voice from the other side of the kitchen.

"'Mione and George have just gotten over a rather large fight and if I'm not mistaken they should be busy for at least another hour and a half." Giving Draco a small 'you know what I mean' wink he grabbed the plate of eggs and motioned to the blonde to get the toast. Sitting at the table he separated the eggs onto a second plate and gratefully took a bite. "I've forgotten what eggs taste like. I've been on a special diet, to keep my figure right for the show. But now...oh god, to quote my favorite British baby "This is better than sex"   
  
Draco laughed, Harry seemed so free, and he just came out and said whatever he wanted, not afraid of the questions that would arise from it. And indeed Draco had questions. Perhaps it was time to try Harry's approach to life and simply uninstall the filter he had between his brain and his mouth. So before he knew what he was doing, the blonde asked the 3question that had been plaguing his mind since their talk the night before.  
  
"Harry...?" he asked hesitantly. Emerald eyes met his blue ones indicating attention. He gulped and took the plunge "I know that being a TV star and all you have your pick of every man and woman in the world but...I know this is going to sound stupid...but, have you ever been in love?" Draco felt his cheeks flush _**:::oh yeah Draco, like that wasn't a stupid question.:::**_ "I mean the second you saw them you couldn't live without them caring, feeling needing kind of live?" He looked up at Harry, who seemed to be looking down at his place, absolutely amazed by his eggs, as he hadn't looked up from them since the word 'love' had risen into the question.  
  
Harry looked up, his eyes fogged over with memory and emotion, apparently Draco's premature question had struck a particular chord with Harry. Suddenly, without warning Harry began to speak. "I was, once, but that experience only taught me was that love causes nothing but pain, and I swore off it forever." Draco looked into Harry's eyes, they were pleading, but Draco could not tell what for. Had he crossed a line, was their friendship too new to be asking such personal questions. **_:::I've just ruined everything:::_** Just as the blonde was getting lost in his depressing thoughts of another friend gone he was pulled back into reality by Harry's voice, distant and secure, reminiscing on past events.  
  
"Have you ever gotten that rising feeling in your chest like if you wanted to you could float away? Well that was the feeling I got every time I looked into Kameron's eyes, they were so deep, like bottomless pits of a beautiful chocolate brown. He was the most perfect person I'd ever had the chance to meet. I loved everything about him, from his deep dark thoughts about life, to his slightly crooked nose that made him look almost worldly. I spent so much time thinking about him that he didn't need to be around for me to see his face in my head." Draco listened, something told him that Harry needed to talk to someone without interruption.  
  
"I met him on my first day at the **'Eternity'**, he was hired to play my twin brother. We actually looked a lot alike. He didn't have green eyes but....he was a year older than I was, but we spent so much time together we had not choice but to become friends. For three years we saw each other almost every day, and I couldn't get enough of him. When his contract was up he didn't want to come back, and I didn't know why, he was so talented. But he went on to bigger and better things and my twin brother ran away from home, never to be seen again." He stopped, a tear rolling down his cheek at the memory, and the room fell silent. Draco didn't speak, he didn't know what to say, how do you respond when a person gives something so personal to you so easily. But Harry wasn't finished yet.  
  
" A year and a half later he made a guest appearance in the fourth season finale. He kept me from jumping off a bridge of all things." He let out a light snicker. "They cleared up everything about where his character and been and what he'd been doing. There was a whole dramatic emotional scene, and then he was gone. After that I knew that I might never see him again, so the day before he left for home I took him to my dressing room, I-I did the most stupid thing I'd ever done. 'I love you,' that's what I told him. 'I think about you all the time, I don't know what it is about you, but I want to be with you.' I've never said anything so stupid in my entire life. He made it very clear that he _**NEVER**_ wanted to see me again. And I never let myself love again."  
  
"Wow," was all Draco could say.  
  
"Tell me about it." Harry replied. "Now finish your eggs, you need to bulk up." He laughed, it was as if it never happened. and Draco was very_** VERY**_ confused.

* * *

**READ THE A/N OR YOU ALL SHALL PERISH** ((hehehehe))  
  
**A/N**: Another chapter down and I still feel like I'm going nowhere. Thanks so much to my awesome friend Kameron for letting me use his awesome sexiness and what not to create past turmoil in Harry's love life. I'm thinking of making him a full time char so tell me if you like the idea of Harry having to choose between old and new love. I find that an Authors Character in the mix spices things up....thanks so much to all of my reviewers.!!!!!

You all know Stewie from family guy. If you don't I totally recomend that you watch it at least once. it's on TBS and Cartoon network on weeknights. You'll love it.


	7. Harry might hate me

I know I haven't updated in like months, and I'm sorry, I give you full permission to tie me down to the table of bad authors and beat me with chains. No seriously, I'm glad to see that people are still reading my stuff after all this time. THANX

-And special thank-yous to Yoflam Rettop Reverof, for making me want to write again.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them, so don't sue me.

Ok, let's see, where was I, oh yeah!

'Harry might hate me…'

Draco spent the rest of the morning working his hardest to unpack, sort and organize, and generally doing a damned good job of avoiding Harry. But by the third time he'd rearranged his sock drawer he couldn't take the quiet anymore, and was forced back down stairs.

In the living room he found George and Hermione cuddled on the couch, eating the rest of the leftover eggs. The TV wasn't on, and the room was comfortably silent, then Draco showed up.

It was no secret to Draco that, for some reason, strangers often found him distracting and his presence uncomfortable, and so he wasn't surprised to find the circumstances hadn't changed. But, unlike with everyone else, Hermione couldn't take her wandering eye off of him. Her lids were narrow, and her gaze curious, it didn't take Draco long to become very annoyed.

"Look, have I don't something, in all of my silence, to offend you?" His voice was soft, but laced with the anger that was boiling in his gut. "Because if you want me to leave I will, far be it from me to destroy this strange post-coital bliss you seem to be enjoying over my unfinished eggs."

At this Hermione giggled, but then turned in George's arms to look at him strait. There was no telling what she was thinking, the smile on her lips was evident, but Draco couldn't tell if she found the situation relaxing and funny, or if her husband was just good in the sack.

"Harry left," she began, "he said he had to pick up one last check at his agent's place. He looked kinda mad, what happened between you two while George and I were…er…otherwise engaged?" She face grew sheepish at her slip up. "He mentioned something about Kameron as he left, did you bring him up?"

Draco assessed the situation, he could lie, he could feign indifference, or he could get on the good side of his new housemates and be truthful. He chose option 'C'.

"Actually, Harry brought him up. I asked him about his love life, and that's where the answer led. I don't know why he gave the information away so easily; it was like all he wanted was to share. I seriously don't get the boy. I've only known him for two days and he's gone through more human emotions than I have in the past two years! Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with him!" Replied George, "He's just…" he paused "different."

"How different?" Draco queried, "Please, anything you can share with me about him would be much appreciated. I just want to know all I can, I've never been more attracted to, or curious about, one person in all my life!" He was being honest, he just hoped that they saw that.

"Well," Hermione looked around, as if checking for spies that may eavesdrop on them from the walls, "Harry may hate me for saying this but…he's sick." She seemed a little scared to admit it, as if these mere words could put her on the devil's shit list. Something in her eyes said she was, really, trusting him by saying this.

"How sick?" Draco's eyes narrowed and he leaned back into a deep armchair, preparing himself for, what might be, some very depressing news.

"Not like deathly ill or anything," George said, "so don't be worried. He's schizophrenic."

Hermione judged by the confusion on Draco's face and proceeded accordingly. "Look, when Harry was just a baby, about one, he and his parents were in a terrible car accident, that's how he got that funny scar on his forehead. There was significant damage to his brain but the doctors saved him, with minimal risk of future cerebral deterioration." She took in a heavy breath. "His dad wasn't so lucky. He was paralyzed, in a wheel chair for 13 years! Only a couple years ago he had a massive stroke, and we lost him. That's when it started."

"When what started? I still don't really understand."

"Look, mate," George continued, Hermione's eyes had gotten misty. "The doctors think the trauma of his dad's death is what did it. It triggered the schizophrenic behavior. Now, when he sleeps, his brain doesn't dream like normal people's do. He can have conversations with himself and he moodswings easily during the day. The reason he's given away such privileged information so easily is because he has lost a lot of inhibition about emotional situations. He's not afraid to feel the pain he feels."

"He says it reminds him he's still human." Hermione finally finished, "Look, don't tell Harry okay? His condition is one of the only things he likes to keep a secret, talk to him if you want to, but don't drag us into it, like I said, Harry might hate me for it."

Just then the door burst open and slammed closed, from the entranceway an angry cry sounded. "FUCK!" Hard foot steps came towards the room and the three confidants looks at each other, had Harry somehow found out what they were talking about in there?

A pair of angry green eyes met each of theirs in turn before Harry finally spoke again.

"They're in Bermuda!" He cried, "Mom, Narcissa _and_ Aunt Cece are in fucking _BERMUDA_! What the hell are we supposed to do now?

A/N: Another chapter down, my first in almost a year, and I can't believe how easy it was to write. I guess this little scene was just waiting for the right time to burst from my head. Well I hope you enjoy it, I thought it sounded pretty cool.

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
